


[美隊3]【盾冬】在夢的盡頭重逢

by sibasin



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-05 10:43:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6701635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sibasin/pseuds/sibasin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>基本上這是想辦法讓他們在美隊三裡能插入的地方都來一發的系列（<br/>預計會有四篇（然後順利在十號前完成的話會當作H15題的預售特典（順利的話（）</p>
<p>不怕被劇透的話再點開來吧～</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

先來個昆式戰機上來個重逢後的第一次，別名16歲與97歲的差異（  
因為隊長的那句16歲的布魯克林少年  
我想他們的初夜大概就在隊長16歲那一年XD

想寫對彼此很溫柔很有愛的兩人

 

 

＿＿＿

 

 

望著黑夜的雨雲中拍擊窗上的強勁雨勢，史蒂夫將昆式戰機的駕駛模式調為自動駕駛後轉頭看向躺在機艙後方暫時休息用的金屬硬床上閉著眼睛休息的巴奇，臉上不自覺地露出了微笑往後靠在椅上閉上眼長長地呼了一口氣。

短短一天內發生了太多事了，史蒂夫說不清自己現在是什麼心情，照理說他們才剛跟同伴大打出手，待會很有可能還要與五名強悍的冬兵作戰，他應該要如臨大敵繃緊神經。

然而當耳邊傳來巴奇平穩均勻的呼吸聲，以及戰機內隱約感受得到巴奇身上的氣息，史蒂夫就無法不安下心來。

巴奇就在他身邊，跟他呼吸著同一個空間的空氣，只要他走過去伸出手就能觸摸到他，當下這一刻是史蒂夫在經歷了七十多年冷凍後醒來，唯一感受到身體心靈真正的放鬆。

甚至有一種想哭的衝動在他胸間醞釀，令他的鼻腔發酸、眼眶濕熱。

「史蒂夫……？」

或許是感受到了史蒂夫的異狀，只是閉目養神的巴奇睜開那雙灰綠色的眼眸望向史蒂夫，輕動唇瓣用他那柔軟而沙啞的嗓音道出對史蒂夫的關心。

「……你還好嗎？」

「……嗯，我很好……」

史蒂夫用大手往自己臉上一抹後對巴奇展現出微笑，站起身慢慢朝著巴奇走過去。

兩人始終無言地互相凝視著，直到近到史蒂夫足以望見巴奇嘴角處一小塊擦傷。

面露心疼的史蒂夫微彎下腰將左手抵在巴奇耳邊的床板上，另一手伸到他的嘴角，摩娑著傷處及扎手的鬍渣，而巴奇只是望著史蒂夫，眼中閃著柔和的水光。

自然而然的，史蒂夫俯身將自己的唇貼在巴奇微啟的唇上。

「呼……嗯……唔……嗯……」

剛開始還有些生澀的吻在巴奇張開嘴用自己的舌頭引導跟配合下很快地濃厚親密了起來，隨著體溫的升高，史蒂夫忘情地環過巴奇的背抓住他的左肩，抱起了巴奇，而巴奇也伸出手回抱，兩人更加激烈的擁吻。

一時之間機艙內只有兩人份的粗重喘息跟唇舌交纏的嘖嘖水聲。

「我好想你……巴奇……」好一會後史蒂夫才戀戀不捨的停下吻，但依然緊抱著巴奇，並貼著他的唇，只隔著兩人睫毛的近距離凝視著雙被自己吻得濕潤的灰綠，輕聲嘆息。

而巴奇舔了舔自己被吻得又濕又紅的唇瓣，揉了揉史蒂夫的金髮帶著笑意柔聲回應：「我也是……史蒂夫……我也是……」

史蒂夫輕輕笑了起來，在巴奇的嘴角舔了一下後吻向巴奇的頸肩處。一邊吻，一邊將手侵入巴奇下身的褲檔裡，而巴奇也將手覆上了史蒂夫股間，拉開拉鍊輕輕握住那高聳的慾望，在雙方加重的喘息中為彼此手淫。

他們之間不需要太多語言，只需要更多更多的時間可以讓他們好好地感受彼此。

很久很久以前，他們都還只是布魯克林的兩個小毛頭時，他們多的是兩人獨處的時間，他們可以窩在床上聊一整晚，或者並肩躺在公園草地上看著天上的藍天白雲如何慢慢轉為夕陽再變為星空，什麼都不做就那樣耗費一整天。

當時的他們從未想過會這麼有一天，他們只是想要一起像現在這樣不被打擾的度過兩人時光，竟成了一種奢求。

他們經歷了太多太多，現在他們終於能一訴對彼此闊別多年來的情衷與思念，但現在他們都不想去談論，只想好好感受彼此的體溫，以確定彼此的存在是真切的。

他們必須好好把握抵達目的地之前的時間。

在彼此的慾望解放之後，兩人粗喘著氣，史蒂夫依然緊抱著巴奇，直到順了氣的巴奇輕輕用手拍了拍他的胸膛。

「……那裡面肯定有凡士林。」在史蒂夫低頭看向自己後，巴奇指著放著緊急醫療用品的櫃子，對史蒂夫歪起了嘴角，「你知道，那可是軍中必備。」

聽出巴奇話中隱含的意義，史蒂夫先是驚訝地睜大了雙眼，接著忍不住笑了起來，一邊走過去打開櫃門，取出裡面的凡士林，輕輕問道：「你還記得什麼軍中的事？」

「比如說整個隊伍裡就我們倆凡士林用得特別凶，總是要特別多訂購幾箱的事？」

因為巴奇笑得很燦爛，史蒂夫也跟著笑得很開心，「那時候我們都太年輕了。」

「你可別說你現在太老了，操不動我。」

面對巴奇的調侃，史蒂夫挑起了眉，「你可以試試看我的性能是不是太老舊。」

走回巴奇身邊，站著將躺在床上並已經自己脫下了褲子的巴奇拉往自己下身，分開了他修長的雙腿並卡到自己的肩上，一邊轉開瓶蓋一邊有些抱歉的說道：「這樣就不能使用套子了……還是我可以找別的替代……」

「沒關係，你知道我一直都喜歡……嗯……」在史蒂夫挖了一些凡士林捅進自己的體內時巴奇全身都震了一下，但他喘了幾口氣後擠出了笑容，嘆氣般地低語：「你直接進來……」

就像巴奇說的，雖然軍中有配給但他們本來就很少使用套子，打從一開始接受史蒂夫進入自己時，巴奇就深深愛著從體內感受史蒂夫灼熱的填滿自己。

即使有凡士林的潤滑，但巴奇很久沒有接納過異物入侵的後穴依然緊得不可思議，史蒂夫才剛進了一根手指，在裡頭稍微屈起指節就聽到了巴奇略帶痛苦的悶哼。

「很痛？」停下動作，史蒂夫擔心地望著皺起眉頭的巴奇，「如果很痛我們就不……」

但巴奇只是搖了搖頭，並伸手抓住了史蒂夫的手，深呼吸了幾下後帶著淚光對史蒂夫微笑。

「我沒事……你別擔心，繼續……就是，慢一點……」

由於巴奇帶著微笑的濕潤眼神是如此堅定，史蒂夫感動之餘也只能以微笑回應，並盡可能地溫柔在巴奇緊致得猶如處子般的內壁輕輕抽送、擴張。

他跟巴奇並不是第一次做愛，早在16歲那年史蒂夫就已經在巴奇的指導下侵入那溫熱柔軟的身體裡品嘗過性的快感，史蒂夫一直都記得巴奇那時含著淚的笑容。

之後他們曾經有一段可以說是沉溺於對彼此的愛欲的青澀時期，盡管史蒂夫的身體並不好，但巴奇總是很體貼的顧慮著史蒂夫的狀況，並想辦法用自己的肉體帶給史蒂夫最大的歡愉。

反倒是在史蒂夫接受血清之後在軍中好幾次衝動地將巴奇操到昏厥過去，而巴奇除了偶爾會半開玩笑的抱怨『老哥我總有一天會被你操死』外，從不會拒絕史蒂夫。

巴奇一直都是如此，他的思考一直以史蒂夫為中心，只要史蒂夫想，他會為了史蒂夫做任何事。

史蒂夫比誰都清楚這一點，甚至比巴奇自己都深刻了解巴奇對自己的感情有多深厚，巴奇是真的可以為自己做任何事，不求回報。

所以他也會為了巴奇做任何事。

任何事。

「啊……史蒂……嗯……可以了……我們時間不多……快進來……我的裡面……」

在史蒂夫的努力下，巴奇感到自己的後穴正慢慢為了史蒂夫柔軟濕熱並敞開來，只為了接納史蒂夫，這個認知讓他紅了臉，咬住自己的下唇，在低喘中斷斷續續對史蒂夫輕聲要求。

於是史蒂夫抽出了手指，在巴奇顫抖的小腿肚上輕輕吻了一下，低聲說道：「我要進去了……放輕鬆……」

巴奇只來得及點一下頭，緊接著史蒂夫就一點一點地破開了他。比起手指還要粗熱不知多少的硬物闖入了他，太久沒接受史蒂夫的侵犯，被撐開來的內部只覺得很熱很疼，眼淚無法控制地從眼眶中滑落，但巴奇只是仰起頭，緊蹙著眉大口喘著氣，試圖讓自己放鬆。

還好由於史蒂夫專心注意著巴奇的狀態，進得很慢很慢，小心翼翼地抽出一些再埋進一些，所以當整根都埋入時巴奇也差不多適應了，雖然還是很燙很脹，但已經沒那麼痛了。

「你動一動……」半睜著模糊的淚眼，巴奇輕輕地帶著哽咽的對史蒂夫說著：「慢慢地……」

史蒂夫點了點頭，俯身抱緊了巴奇，一邊吻著巴奇一邊忍著想要快速衝刺的慾望緩緩挺動著腰臀，在那緊致濕熱的內部進出。

「嗚……啊……嗚嗯……啊……哈、啊……啊啊……」

不久，許久未曾感受到的快感逐漸從兩人交合的部位攀升，每當史蒂夫的灼熱硬挺摩擦著被塞滿的肉壁並頂弄著極度敏感的部位時，猶如電流般酥酥麻麻的快感就讓巴奇全身不由自主地顫抖跳動，撕裂般的脹痛不適很快被麻癢的舒服快感取代，巴奇的悶哼也化成了歡喜的呻吟。

感覺到巴奇的變化，史蒂夫加快了抽插的速度跟力道，並握住了巴奇被擠在兩人小腹間的陰莖。

「嗯、嗯……我……快……啊、啊啊！」

原本就已翹起並滲出前液的性器在史蒂夫的摩擦及對自身敏感內部的衝撞之下，強烈的快感襲捲了巴奇，迫使他忍不住弓起了身子，在史蒂夫一次重重撞擊下尖叫著達到高潮。

而史蒂夫也在一陣快速抽插後停在巴奇高潮中痙攣收縮的濕熱肉壁中解放。

極致的愉悅空白中，兩人閉著雙眼，大口喘息。

等到緩過氣，史蒂夫抬起上身撈起巴奇因汗濕而貼到了臉上的髮絲，輕輕吻著巴奇紅通通的濕潤眼角，關心地問道：「你還好嗎……？」

「嗯……我很好，」巴奇微微一笑，用著慵懶又溫柔的嗓音低語：「……再來一次也沒問題……」

「但是……」

「沒關係……我想要你……太久了……」

史蒂夫又何嘗不是如此？

凝視著巴奇微笑的淚眼，史蒂夫再也忍不住激動地俯身溫柔又粗暴地啃咬著巴奇的唇，並在巴奇體內再度開始了抽插。

閉上雙眼感受著史蒂夫在自己體內的律動，巴奇伸出右手緊緊擁抱著史蒂夫，而史蒂夫拉起了巴奇生怕傷到史蒂夫而癱在一旁的左手，十指緊扣著。

「史蒂夫……」巴奇先是瞪大雙眼看著被史蒂夫握著的左手，好一會後，眼中淚水慢慢匯聚，同樣扣住了史蒂夫的手，帶著哽咽的哭腔輕聲呼喚著這個讓他心臟顫動的男人，一遍又一遍，「史蒂夫……史蒂夫……」

巴奇的呼喚猶如柔軟的雨滴，慢慢滲入史蒂夫的心中，並融入那雙藍眸中化成透明清澈的溫熱液體重新回到巴奇紅潤的唇間。

「巴奇……巴奇……」

在兩人對彼此溫柔的深情呼喚中，巴奇哭著笑了，史蒂夫笑著哭了。

身心內外的滿足感讓巴奇昏昏欲睡，安心地將自己委身於史蒂夫的擁抱中，就連飛機的引擎聲跟振動都像是溫柔的搖籃曲，輕輕搖晃著……搖晃著……

他彷彿夢見自己正在布魯克林的那個公寓，而史蒂夫正在身旁對自己微笑。

「沒事了……沒事了……」

這句話，不知是出自巴奇的口中還是史蒂夫的口中，或者兩人同時說出口。

是了，一切都沒事了，他們相信，將來的一切都會很好、很好。

只要有彼此在身旁。

 

 

 

 

 

ＴＢＣ

 

＿＿＿

 

接下來預計會有冰凍前一次冰凍後一次  
還有0.5，吧唧落水被隊長救到密室後到山姆趕來的中間


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 恭喜美隊三全球首映！
> 
> 改回正標題XD（因為標題算是劇透所以之前不敢放XD）
> 
> 美隊三結局後劇透有！還請慎入。

＿＿＿

 

 

均勻的呼吸聲安穩地起伏於簡素而寬敞的臥室內，沉靜的黑暗中兩名健壯的男性赤身裸體地擁抱在一起。

側躺在柔軟的加大雙人床上，史蒂夫從身後環抱著巴奇，將臉埋在他那柔順的及肩棕髮間，而巴奇則是將頭靠在史蒂夫的胸前，兩人閉著眼睛，表情平靜像似睡得很恬適。

明明床墊的尺寸相當廣闊，可他們倆人卻彷彿一點縫隙都不想留下似地緊貼著彼此。

「……如果早上永遠不會來就好。」

看似睡得安穩的史蒂夫緩緩睜開了眼睛，用悶悶的聲音打破了恬靜的黑夜。

聽到史蒂夫宛如孩子般的話語，同樣其實並沒入睡的巴奇忍不住失笑，睜開了眼睛轉過頭望向史蒂夫。

看到史蒂夫臉上皺著眉的不捨神情，巴奇垂下了眉毛露出有些困擾的微笑。不知什麼時候開始史蒂夫練就了一身高強的被丟棄在雨中的狗狗眼攻勢，而巴奇對這一招總是特別沒轍，那會讓他整顆心都揪了起來。

於是巴奇撐起右手想要轉過身，史蒂夫見狀立刻伸出右手幫忙托住了巴奇左邊包裹著的殘肢，讓巴奇可以輕鬆順利地翻過身將正面對著他。

在與史蒂夫互相凝視了一會後，巴奇伸出右手輕覆上史蒂夫的臉頰，開口用著柔軟沙啞的嗓音輕聲說道：「沒有不會結束的夜晚，史蒂夫，黑夜總會結束……早晨的陽光會劃破黑暗，就像冬天一樣……再漫長，總有結束的一天。」

「……巴奇……」

巴奇的眼神跟聲音都非常地溫柔，卻讓史蒂夫梗住了喉嚨，開口嘶啞著一聲巴奇後就什麼都說不下去。

「嘿，你知道嗎？在這裡的生活是我恢復記憶以來最輕鬆愉快的日子，不只是因為殿下給了我們貴賓級的款待……」拍了拍史蒂夫的肩膀，巴奇挑起眉露出了開朗的笑容，「是因為有你陪著我。」

在史蒂夫跟巴奇獲得帝查拉的幫助來到瓦干達後，他們就一直像這樣睡在一起。

雖然一開始帝查拉原本給他們安排了各自的房間，但盡管傷勢並沒有想像中的嚴重，但或許是由於左手被轟斷，所以平常時巴奇的行動有些不太平衡，總是會無意識地歪向一邊，所以史蒂夫因為擔心巴奇而無時無刻待在他身邊，不論白天或黑夜，人前或人後。

最後帝查拉似乎領悟到了什麼，乾脆給他們安排了一間相當寬闊的雙人套房。

於是他們大方地接受了帝查拉的好意，更加順理成章、理直氣壯地出雙入對、同床共枕，特別是在帝查拉開始正式幫巴奇打造冬眠用的冷凍艙後，史蒂夫更是毫不掩飾自己與巴奇之間的親密關係，只想好好把握每一分一秒能與巴奇相處的時間。

然而明天就是巴奇要正式進入冷凍艙冬眠的日子，他能跟會動會笑會說話的巴奇在一起的時間只剩下一點點了，一想到這裡，史蒂夫就怎麼都無法入眠。

即使之前都與巴奇討論過，也完全能理解巴奇為何會如此選擇，但理智上明白不代表感情上真能坦率接受，他跟巴奇分離太久了，好不容易失而復得，他真的很難去放手。

所以史蒂夫抿了抿嘴唇，握住了巴奇的右手，低聲說道：「我也是，巴奇……只要有你在身旁，不管去哪裡都無所謂，如果你怕會給殿下帶來麻煩，我們可以離開這裡到遙遠的天涯海角，不會有任何人認識我們的地方。」

望著史蒂夫真誠而嚴肅的表情，巴奇眨了眨眼後輕輕笑了起來。

「……聽起來很棒。」

聽到巴奇那麼說，史蒂夫臉上散發出光彩，而這讓巴奇心中又溫暖又酸澀。

是啊，他懂史蒂夫，只要巴奇點頭史蒂夫真的會帶著他放棄一切遠走高飛，就像史蒂夫所說的，就算浪跡天涯又如何？只要有彼此在身旁，哪裡都是他們的家。

然而在那之前……

「但是我得確定我不會再傷到任何人，史蒂夫。」低垂著眼，巴奇將手覆在自己的左肩上，試圖保持平靜卻無法壓抑身軀微微地顫抖，低聲說道：「我已經不想再傷害任何人了……就算只有我們兩人……要是哪一天我腦裡的裝置突然失控傷害到你的話……那我將永遠不會原諒我自己。」

想起東尼憤恨地瞪著自己的憎惡眼神，以及影片中自己殘忍殺害霍華德夫妻的畫面，巴奇幾乎要因心中深沉的愧疚感而無法動彈。

他明白就算像現在這樣跟史蒂夫在一起過著相對輕鬆的生活，但他永遠不會遺忘自己做過的事、每一個殺過的人，他也沒那個資格去遺忘。那是他所犯下的罪惡，即使史蒂夫安慰他那是因為他被控制，不是真正的他，但那也無法改變下手的是他這個事實。

一死可謝罪的話巴奇願意，但他很清楚死亡是逃避，還有其他活著可以贖罪的方式，所以他必須去面對，而不是用死亡來逃避。

更何況他還必須為了史蒂夫活下來。他欠史蒂夫太多了，巴奇難過地想，他害得史蒂夫心中永遠留下無法磨滅治癒的傷口，也害得他與過去的同伴決裂，犧牲其他同伴，而這些大部分都是為了自己。

而且說到自己冬眠之後要找到能清除自己腦裡洗腦程式的方法也只能請史蒂夫幫忙了，結果還是必須麻煩史蒂夫，這點讓巴奇感到很抱歉。

但如果日後真的想要做回自己，做回真正的詹姆斯‧布坎南‧巴恩斯，那麼他就必須要等待，等找到能讓九頭蛇設置在自己腦中的程式失效的方法，再也不需要每天戰戰兢兢地恐懼會再有受人控制去傷害別人的那一天。

「……我明白，巴奇，我一定會盡快找到方法……」

史蒂夫當然比誰都明白巴奇內心的覺悟，他的巴奇一直都是那麼地堅強與勇敢。

史蒂夫了解巴奇已經思考過了許多，才會做出那樣的決定，那麼自己就不應該還在這裡動搖他的決心。

更何況雖然他們都無法回去他們的布魯克林了，但幸好他們還能牽著彼此的手，一起往前進。

「謝謝你，史蒂夫。」

巴奇微微一笑，抬起頭吻上了史蒂夫。

只愣了幾秒鐘，史蒂夫馬上用力緊抱住巴奇，像要將他揉進自己懷裡似地，一雙藍眼因情慾跟難以言語形容的情感而深沉閃動。

「巴奇……明天你就要……」

凝視著史蒂夫，巴奇的碧綠也流轉著複雜卻又純粹的情愫與欲望。

「對，所以我想要在體內留著你的體溫……」低嘆般地說著，巴奇再度吻上了史蒂夫的唇，「讓我即使在漫長的夢中也能隨時感受到你的存在……」

巴奇希冀般的溫言軟語讓史蒂夫激動得不能自己，發出了一聲低吼，用力緊擁著巴奇，熱情地撬開巴奇溫軟濕熱的唇瓣做出回應。慾火瞬間點燃，並燒得熾熱猛烈，倆人的手在彼此炙熱的身上游移愛撫，唇舌交纏吻得難分難捨。

一邊吻著巴奇，史蒂夫將手滑至巴奇的胸前，用掌心撫弄著巴奇的乳尖，在感覺到柔軟的肉粒慢慢鼓脹尖挺起來後，史蒂夫改用手指去揉捏、挑逗。

「嗯……唔……啊……」

敏感的部位不斷被刺激，引得巴奇全身都微微顫慄著，由於被吻著，所以呻吟只能透過鼻子斷斷續續地流洩而出。

右手繼續玩弄著巴奇的乳頭，史蒂夫將左手順著巴奇的肌膚一路往下滑至股間，用手掌握住了巴奇的勃起。

「啊……！」

性器被掌握住的快感直接而清晰的襲擊了巴奇，讓他渾身一震，弓起了身子高聲驚叫。

在史蒂夫舔拭著自己口腔黏膜的吻、胸前兩點的愛撫，以及陰莖的套弄下，這些天來已經被史蒂夫操得身體相當敏感的巴奇沒一會功夫就抽搐著達到了高潮。

吻了吻還處在高潮之中大口喘著氣的巴奇汗濕的額頭，史蒂夫關心地低聲問道：「還好嗎？」

「嗯……」

巴奇輕輕點了點頭，對史蒂夫露出慵懶的笑容，抬起自己的右腳靠到史蒂夫的大腿上，將史蒂夫的手抓至自己的臀縫間，那處小小的濕熱入口處，引導著史蒂夫的手指推開了自己緊窄的皺褶，急促喘息了一下後顫抖著低語：「繼續吧……我們時間不多了……」

雖然巴奇大膽的舉動是如此誘人，他的話卻讓史蒂夫心中感到了一陣如針刺般地酸疼，但他不能讓巴奇感受到，要去冬眠的是巴奇，不是自己，他應該要讓巴奇豪無後顧之憂的放心沉睡，所以史蒂夫只能俯身用更加激烈的吻以及手指開拓著巴奇的內部，將自己所有激盪的情緒都在巴奇身上發洩出來。

隨著史蒂夫越發狂野的熱吻，以及雙腿間被粗暴打開來的酸麻，巴奇幾乎無法呼吸，但巴奇只是喘息著努力地對史蒂夫的行為做出回應。無法咽下的唾液沾濕了他的下顎及頸項，就像史蒂夫的手指在他的體內快速抽送及擴張時所擠出的半透明體液。

在史蒂夫終於抽出手指並用自身欲望深深貫穿佔有了巴奇時，強烈的衝擊及滿足感讓巴奇忍不住哭了出來，緊閉的眼中滲出的淚水沾濕了顫動的睫毛，並隨著猛力進出的律動而滑落了巴奇緋紅的臉頰。

而巴奇只是用殘存的右手緊緊擁抱著史蒂夫，在劇烈的搖晃，以及史蒂夫對自身脆弱內部的衝撞頂弄中，盡可能地感受著史蒂夫在自己體內所留下的一切感官刺激，不管是撕裂般的酸脹疼痛，還是電流般的酥麻快感，亦或是瀰漫全身的燥熱，這些都是巴奇所貪戀的，關於史蒂夫的一切。

「巴奇……巴奇……巴奇……巴奇……！」

抓著巴奇的大腿，一下又一下猛力地撞入巴奇的體內，史蒂夫激動地喊著巴奇的名字，彷彿要將過去以及未來所有不能呼喚的次數通通說完似地，而他知道不管說再多次都不夠。

「啊……嗯……哈啊……啊！史蒂……夫……嗯、嗯……啊啊！」

不斷被粗熱的碩大頂弄、撐開，來自身體內部的強烈快感，以及耳邊史蒂夫執著深情的呼喚，這些讓巴奇覺得很幸福的快樂在巴奇的身心內外交織，不久，巴奇就緊抓著史蒂夫，繃緊了身子攀上了巔峰。

被痙攣著的濕熱肉壁緊緊包裹著的強烈快感讓史蒂夫頭皮發麻，但他還捨不得就這麼解放，於是他停下了動作咬牙忍耐，直到強烈的射精感過去後才轉身將巴奇壓在床上，分開他的雙腿重新開始了律動，比起剛才的激烈，這次是緩慢而慎重。

「嗯……唔嗯……」

史蒂夫在自己腹內裡進進出出的感覺讓巴奇渾身顫慄，抓著史蒂夫的手，一邊發出舒服的呻吟一邊抬起頭對史蒂夫索吻，而史蒂夫也熱情地做出回應，一邊抽插著巴奇，一邊吻著他，彷彿一刻都不願意分離似地甜膩。

低下頭溫柔地吻著巴奇的左肩，看著他包紮起來的斷肢，史蒂夫心臟又感到了一陣痛楚跟憤怒，彷彿又回到了當時目擊巴奇被東尼轟斷左手時內心的震怒，但他現在只想好好地愛著巴奇，憤怒甚或悲傷對現在的他們來說都只是浪費時間。

察覺到史蒂夫的心情，巴奇輕輕笑了笑，在上下搖晃中伸出手捧住了史蒂夫的後腦勺，近距離地望入那雙深情的藍眸，看著反映在藍色瞳孔中的自己的笑容，一邊忍不住想著，原來自己還能那麼笑，一邊對史蒂夫柔聲低語：「我愛你……現在……只要好好愛我，史蒂夫……」

史蒂夫先是睜大了雙眼，緊接著幾乎要哭出來似地笑了。

「是的……巴奇……我也愛你……現在……我只想讓你知道我有多愛你……」

原本和緩的抽插再度開始快速激烈起來，史蒂夫就像兌現自己的承諾似地，緊抱著巴奇，用不可思議的速度跟力道大力操幹著他，直到將巴奇操得全身軟得猶如一攤水般，原本高亢的尖叫呻吟都成了低喘跟啜泣，他才將精液解放在巴奇被操得又濕又熱的身體裡。

沉溺在極度愉悅的滿足感中，即使身軀停止了痙攣抽搐，呼吸也已經平穩下來，巴奇還不想讓史蒂夫離開似地緊緊抱著他，甚至在史蒂夫想抽離以便清理彼此時搖了搖頭，於是史蒂夫就沒在動，只是稍微調整一下換了個能讓巴奇躺得更舒適的姿勢將他擁在懷中。

安靜地靠在史蒂夫胸前一會後，巴奇才開口，用因哭喊過度而顯得相當嘶啞的嗓音小聲地說：「……我在逃亡的時候，幾乎每晚都會夢到不好的夢……關於過去的記憶……」

內心一痛，史蒂夫加重了擁抱巴奇的力道，安慰似地輕拍著巴奇的背。

他知道，巴奇雖然只是輕描淡寫的說是不好的夢，但那肯定是他所無法想像的可怕夢魘。

「但自從像這樣跟你睡在一起，我幾乎沒再做過惡夢了……因為我知道，醒來後你就在這裡……我只是要去做一場很長很長的夢……」

困頓地眨著眼睛，巴奇的聲音越來越小聲，就像處在夢境與現實的邊緣。

「等我在夢的盡頭醒來後……我們就可以……」

閉上了雙眼，巴奇最後的聲音成了細微的嘆息。

史蒂夫溫柔地凝視著巴奇安穩的睡臉，在他的耳邊低語著承諾：「睡吧，巴奇……我會在這裡等你，等你在夢的盡頭醒來時，你就會第一個看見我。」

 

 

＊＊＊　＊＊＊　＊＊＊

 

 

在目送著巴奇進入冷凍艙後，史蒂夫將手抵在透明玻璃上凝視著冷凍艙內被一層白霜包圍下靜靜閉著雙眼的巴奇。

他們都沒有說再見，因為他們都很清楚這並不是別離。

巴奇就在這裡，只是睡了。

他會拼了命去尋找能讓巴奇腦中程式失效的方法，不管多久，有多辛苦，他都會去找到它。

等到他找到之後，他會在這裡等著巴奇醒來。

然後，他們會在夢的盡頭重逢。

 

 

 

 

 

 

ＴＢＣ

 

 

＿＿＿

 

 

雖然彩蛋裡隊長跟巴奇臉上還有傷，應該是沒有經過幾天，但是同人嘛，就是想讓他們相處久一點

下一話當然就是來個重逢炮啦！（不要破壞感動（？）的氣氛！


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 美隊三彩蛋後，睡美人終於從冬眠中醒來的甜肉

＿＿＿

 

 

巴奇知道自己正在做夢。

在那處布魯克林熟悉的小公寓內，瘦弱的金髮少年躺在床上，斜眼看向坐在床邊的巴奇。

「很好，燒已經退了，大概明天早上就沒事了。」

一邊那麼說巴奇一邊把右手從史蒂夫的額上離開，臉上浮現起了安心的笑容。

「我就說沒什麼大礙，老毛病……你應該跟你家人一起去旅遊，用不著留下來陪我……」

「我就是覺得留下來陪你比較好玩，你可別剝奪我的樂趣了。」

笑著對病懨懨的史蒂夫那麼說，巴奇將下巴靠在床單上與躺在床上的史蒂夫相望。

不知道這是第幾次的循環了，望著史蒂夫透明清澈的蔚藍，巴奇微笑著在心裡想。他曉得自己的本體正在冬眠，在史蒂夫的陪伴下，於瓦干達中的冷凍艙內。

現在自己所身處的只是不斷循環的人生片段的其中一幕。

少年時期的自己常常像這樣陪在體弱多病的史蒂夫床邊，而現在夢境外的現實世界中，或許史蒂夫正在看著冬眠中的自己也說不一定。

在夢中，巴奇不斷重覆著自己短暫而無常的一生，從兒時最早的記憶開始、遇見史蒂夫、從軍、摔落火車，被改造之後犯下了一連串可怕的罪孽，與史蒂夫的重逢，一直到進入冷凍艙前最後看見的史蒂夫那有些不捨的笑容，然後他的夢會再一次重頭開始。

在巴奇的夢中，每一段有史蒂夫的片段總是那麼鮮明，即使中途承受了難以想像的痛苦，被迫去做他一點都不想去行使的殺戮，自己所做過的事，所經歷過的人生永遠不可能改變。

而巴奇也曉得不管發生什麼事，夢的終點永遠都會有史蒂夫等在那裡。

即使一次又一次的被迫重覆體會摔落火車，身陷猶如地獄般的那些殘酷血腥的回憶裡，因自責跟恐懼而顫抖哭泣，但史蒂夫的存在一直都是帶給巴奇勇氣度過那一切的光明與希望。

在夢的盡頭，他們會再一次的重逢，然後陪伴著彼此再一次共度人生。

想著，與史蒂夫互相凝視了好一會後，巴奇輕輕開口，小聲地說道：「嘿，史蒂夫……等你身體好起來，我們可以一起努力，存一大筆錢一起去旅遊。」

史蒂夫像是有些驚訝地睜大了眼睛，接著馬上了然於心地瞇起了雙眼，輕輕笑道：「大峽谷？」

「嗯，」想到史蒂夫還記得自己一直想去大峽谷，巴奇不禁笑得很開心，扳起指頭開始一一細數，「或者美國以外的地方也可以，歐洲、意大利……羅馬尼亞……東非大裂谷我也想去看看……」

「要不乾脆環遊世界？我們可以一邊在當地打工一邊旅行世界各地……」史蒂夫像是很耀眼似地看著巴奇的笑容，壓低的聲音有些惆悵，「只是不知道還必須多久……」

「不管多久，就算五十年後……七十年後……我們一定會一起活到那時候，只要我們想……我們可以一起走遍世界各地。」

巴奇鼓勵著史蒂夫的話更像是一種盼望與祈求。

等到找到方法解除他腦中的洗腦程式，等到將犯下的罪惡都償還後，巴奇唯一的願望就是能夠跟史蒂夫一同走遍世界各地，以兩個平凡青年的身分。

「……說好了，巴奇，我們要一起走遍世界各地，所以我來接你了。」

忽然間，伴隨著變得低沉渾厚的聲音在耳邊響起，原本躺在床上的史蒂夫突然消失無蹤，取而代之的是一雙從背後用力擁抱而來的強而有力的臂彎。

比起驚訝，充滿著巴奇內心更多的是欣慰與喜悅。

「沒事了，睜開眼睛吧，詛咒已經結束了，我的睡美人。」

在因史蒂夫的呼喚而睜開雙眼前，巴奇的臉上就已經浮現起了笑容。

因為他感覺到了一雙熟悉的大手包覆住自己的臉頰，溫暖而厚實的掌心迅速驅散了才剛解除冰凍的巴奇身上冰冷的氣息。

「早安，巴奇。」

振動著自己耳膜的嗓音低沉又柔和，像一陣和徐的春風融解了巴奇的身心，再也無法抑止臉上的笑容。

「……早安，史蒂夫。」緩緩張開微翹的嘴唇，巴奇許久未曾使用的聲音顯得有些沙啞。

在與史蒂夫道過早安之後巴奇才睜開了眼睛，帶笑地望向近在眼前的那一雙濕潤的蔚藍。

史蒂夫的模樣跟巴奇沉睡前幾乎沒有什麼變化，甚至更精壯了些。

「你看起來……一點都沒變。」眨了眨眼，巴奇上下轉動著眼珠仔細觀察史蒂夫的模樣，輕輕問：  
「我睡了多久？」

「沒有很久，」史蒂夫臉上滿是笑容，淚水卻滑過了揚起的嘴角，聲音微微顫抖著，「雖然你錯過了自己一百歲的生日，但還趕得上下個月我一百歲的生日。」

「那真是太好了……」伸出右手輕輕覆上史蒂夫因淚水而濕熱的臉頰，巴奇由衷地說道：「我還有一個月的時間好好想想該怎麼幫你過這一百歲的生日。」

在巴奇那麼說完後，史蒂夫終於忍不住激動地擁住了他，然後吻上了巴奇的唇。

在以帝查拉為首的同伴們的面前。

 

 

＊＊＊　＊＊＊　＊＊＊

 

 

望著坐在跟帝查拉提供給他們的臥室床上，隨意伸展擺動著自己左手的巴奇，史蒂夫的心情相當地輕鬆愜意。

巴奇的甦醒大概是這些日子以來史蒂夫最開心的事了。

在巴奇沉睡之後，史蒂夫在帝查拉的幫助下從海底監獄救出了山姆他們，並將他們全部都帶來了瓦干達。

之後史蒂夫就拼了命地在尋找能夠解除九頭蛇設置在巴奇腦中洗腦程式的方法。

由於夥伴們的積極幫忙，所以史蒂夫比想像中還要快就找到了，緊接著立刻迫不及待的將巴奇從長期的冬眠中喚醒。

雖然因一時太過激動而在眾人面前吻了巴奇，但巴奇沒有表示反感，史蒂夫也並不後悔那麼做，他們之間已經沒有多餘的時間跟精力去裝模作樣了。

他早就跟同伴們毫不猶豫地坦承，他跟巴奇的確對彼此抱持著愛情……不，以愛情來說還顯得太過簡單，他們對彼此來說都是無可取代的存在，是在這個世界上唯一能理解彼此的人。

未來不管發生什麼事，史蒂夫發誓他絕不會再放開巴奇的手。

「怎麼樣，有沒有哪裡不舒服？」

抬頭望向一邊問一邊走到自己身邊坐下的史蒂夫，盡管史蒂夫已經問過好幾次，巴奇還是不厭其煩地搖了搖頭，揮動著左手，笑著說道：「簡直就跟真的手一樣。」

在巴奇順利解除了洗腦程式後，帝查拉就讓人給巴奇安裝上了全新的振金手臂。除了比起原來的更加堅固強韌以外，還在保留了靈敏的觸覺之餘屏蔽了一切痛覺，甚至可以安全無痛的拆卸。

最讓巴奇驚喜的是，只要按下肩膀連結處的一小顆按鈕，轉眼間巴奇的手臂就從金屬化成與真人無異，這樣一來就算夏天穿著短袖外出也不會引來他人的目光。

而史蒂夫也從帝查拉那裡得到了一面全新的振金盾牌，正斜靠在房門邊閃著銀光的盾牌圖案跟過去的相當類似，都是三道同心圓中一顆星，只是少了紅色與藍色的存在，就跟巴奇現在左手上臂的圖案一樣。

曾經巴奇為了自己左手上的紅星代表的意義而消沉，現在他們完全是一致的了。巴奇望著自己左手上的圖案以及史蒂夫的盾牌，滿心歡喜的笑著。

望著巴奇的笑容，大概能猜到巴奇在想什麼的史蒂夫也跟著笑了起來，輕輕撫摸著巴奇剛剛才洗過澡，散發著淡淡香氣的柔順髮絲，低聲問道：「折騰了一整天，你會不會累？」

「……我還不想睡，我睡太久了，」抬眼看向史蒂夫，巴奇搖了搖頭，右手輕拍著史蒂夫的大腿，放柔了表情跟聲音，「你累的話就睡吧，別在意我，我可以在這裡看著你……就像以前一樣。」

聽到巴奇談起以前，沉默地望著巴奇柔和的笑容一會後，史蒂夫垂下了眼，「……現在我明白你當年看著我躺在床上病懨懨的是什麼心情了。」

「……史考特、山姆……甚至包括陛下，他們都有來跟我說，說你只要有空就會待在我的冷凍艙旁邊跟我說話。」凝視著嘴裡嘟噥著的史蒂夫，巴奇微微一笑，並握起了史蒂夫的手，「你都說了些什麼？」

在腦裡回想著自己這些年來站在巴奇的冷凍艙前，望著閉上眼睛睡在裡頭的巴奇的心情，明明現在巴奇就完好無缺地坐在自己面前笑著，史蒂夫卻不知怎地感到鼻子發酸、眼眶濕熱。

有什麼酸澀溫熱的東西湧上了他的胸口，讓他不得不咬住了顫抖的下唇才不會發出嗚咽，做了幾個深呼吸後史蒂夫才開口輕輕說道：「……就像你以前在我床邊說的一樣，最近發生的事……其他人的事……還有……」

「還有……？」

「還有……我愛你……我好想你，巴奇……」哽咽地低語著，史蒂夫反手扣住了巴奇的手，將他拉到自己懷中，用快哭出來的笑容望著巴奇，「三年多了……巴奇……你終於醒來了……我終於……終於……」

「終於能夠毫無顧慮地陪著你了……」

逐漸模糊的視線中，巴奇含著淚水溫柔微笑著的低語讓史蒂夫的眼淚再也止不住。

他們只是想要好好地陪在彼此身邊，而這一刻卻讓他們等得太久太久了。

在激盪的情緒下，史蒂夫將巴奇往後壓倒在床上，哭著吻上了巴奇的唇。滾燙的淚水沾濕了雙方的臉龐，而巴奇只是伸出了雙手，輕柔堅定地環住了史蒂夫的背，史蒂夫也像是要將巴奇從整個世界的惡意中守護在自己懷抱裡似地緊緊擁著他。

被史蒂夫壓在床上緊緊抱在懷中熱吻的巴奇幾乎無法呼吸，卻覺得很幸福很安心，兩人都捨不得閉上眼睛，盡管吻得相當激烈，淚水也不斷湧出，卻怎麼也不肯閉起，只是睜著又濕又紅的眼眸互相凝視著彼此。

兩人激烈地糾纏在一起，幾乎一點縫隙都不願留似地緊擁著巴奇，史蒂夫在巴奇伸出舌頭引導下彷彿要舔遍每一處似地，熱情地在那柔軟的口腔內肆意舔拭攪弄，嚥不下的唾液從兩人不斷交合的唇瓣間伴隨著粗重的喘息流淌而出。

「唔……啊……哈啊……嗯……」

下身的慾望在兩人緊密的貼合之下很快就高高聳起，兩人的臀部互相扭動並頂撞在一起，彷彿隔著濕透的布料進行擬似的性愛，陰莖互相摩擦著的模糊快感讓兩人全身不住顫慄。

「史……史蒂夫……嗯……你摸一摸……我們的……啊……」

由於被史蒂夫壓在下方，巴奇想要伸手撫慰他們的陰莖卻因為貼得太緊而做不到，於是巴奇只好想辦法在史蒂夫用舌頭攪和自己嘴裡的空隙間低喘著要求。

雖然巴奇沒有說完，但史蒂夫還是接收到了巴奇的意念，稍微抬起腰將手伸入兩人濕搭搭的小腹間，在巴奇的配合下，脫下了彼此的早就濕得一蹋糊塗的底褲，然後同時握住了兩人的陰莖。

「啊！」

快感一下子變得清晰而強烈，巴奇忍不住拱起了腰，發出了舒服的低吟，原本就抱著史蒂夫背部的力道不自覺得更加用力。

緊貼在一起的火熱性器被史蒂夫溫熱的手掌大力套弄著，傳達而來的高熱以及快感是那麼迅速而猛烈，宛如浪潮拍打，很快就將兩人同時帶上絕頂。

「嗯嗯……！」

因為太過舒服跟缺氧，在與彼此的吻中抵達高潮的體驗讓他們一時之間都有些茫然，脫力地攤在床上一會後才喘著氣對彼此露出帶著情慾跟愛戀的笑容。

從彼此眼神中燃燒著的慾火中察覺到一切都才剛開始的兩人馬上就又吻在了一起。

輕輕推開史蒂夫，巴奇抬起上身，分開自己的雙腳，抓著自己的臀肉往兩旁分開來，將下身那處  
隱密的小小肉洞展示給史蒂夫看，並低笑著問：「……想要我嗎？」

將雙手抵在巴奇的膝蓋上，史蒂夫原本清澈的藍眸如今因對巴奇的渴望而顯得灰暗深邃，帶著難以言喻的情愫及執著，「我很想要你，巴奇……想瘋了……」

「那就來吧……」巴奇笑得很柔很輕，眼中卻滿是深沉的慾望，他比誰都清楚，不只是史蒂夫想要他，「我也很想要你……」

在巴奇的要求與允許下，史蒂夫小心將手指刺入了巴奇濕熱的後穴裡。

「唔……」

雖然異物感讓巴奇皺起了眉並發出了悶哼，但或許是反映了巴奇的心理，盡管又緊又小，但巴奇的內部卻相當濕滑溫熱，讓史蒂夫一進去就整根埋至根部，軟肉蠕動著擁抱住史蒂夫的手指，熱烈歡迎著他的侵入。

「天啊……巴奇……」包裹著自己手指的濕熱軟肉讓史蒂夫忍不住低聲驚嘆，「你裡面好濕……好熱……那麼想讓我進去？」

「嗯……」巴奇臉又紅又熱，忍著羞恥心情輕輕點頭，再怎麼說畢竟他是個男人，要他承認自己的肉體是如此渴望被另一個男人侵犯依然是一件羞恥的事。

然而當低頭看向史蒂夫明明才剛解放卻已高聳的分身時，巴奇無法不去認知到他是那麼地想要史蒂夫進入自己，光是想像被那巨大的柱身迫開填滿他就感到一陣燥熱伴隨著顫慄從小腹升起，同時內部竟湧出了更多溫熱的液體。

「不……不用手指了……你看……」歪著頭，任由及肩的長髮散落在臉旁，巴奇滿臉通紅地低聲說著，雙手撐起自己的膝蓋彎，將整個身體毫不保留的交付給史蒂夫，「就這樣……用你的大老二操進來吧……我的裡面已經為你準備好了……」

巴奇帶著鼻音的軟軟要求讓史蒂夫完全無法抗拒，胡亂地點著頭並抽出了手指，扶著巴奇的腰，一點一點地將自身埋進了巴奇柔韌濕熱的身體裡。

在整根沒入之後，巴奇下身被史蒂夫的碩大撐至極限的那一圈嫩肉紅得幾乎要滴出血來，然而盡管巴奇感到有些酸疼有些脹痛，更多的卻是異樣的充實感，眼淚不斷落下。

看到巴奇的眼淚，原本還沉浸在被濕軟溫熱的肉壁緊密包裹著的快感中的史蒂夫只感到心一揪，連忙擔心地問道：「巴奇？對不起，很痛嗎？」

巴奇輕輕搖了搖頭，將手放在自己的肚子上，低聲輕嘆：「我覺得很幸福……你就在我裡面……完全將我塞得滿滿的……你知道嗎？在夢中我也夢過被你擁抱……但那完全比不上現在真正被你整個填滿的感覺……」

那麼說著的巴奇臉上浮現出的幸福笑容讓史蒂夫感到了像是心口被用力撞上般的震撼，不知道該怎麼形容自己現在內心裡湧上的強烈感情，什麼都說不出口，只能伸手將微笑著流淚的巴奇拉起並緊緊擁在懷中。

「……巴奇……我也是……能夠像現在這樣擁抱著你……能夠聽到你對我說話……」心情激盪之下史蒂夫顫抖著聲音，「我不知道有多幸福……」

史蒂夫聽到了巴奇的笑聲在自己的耳邊響起，將臉靠在史蒂夫的肩上，巴奇輕輕地笑著，「我知道……而且我也知道你的小兄弟肯定也很幸福，我可以感覺他又大了一圈……又熱又硬……動一動？」

巴奇半開玩笑似的要求讓史蒂夫臉一紅，卻也忍不住笑了，捧起巴奇的臉，伸出舌頭舔去巴奇的眼淚，「想要我怎麼動？」

「嗯……都想要……」巴奇環抱著史蒂夫，閉上了眼睛，低聲細語地說道：「你怎麼幹我，我都喜歡……越激烈越棒……」

「這可是你說的……不要後悔……」含著巴奇的耳朵，低聲說著，史蒂夫抓住了巴奇的腰，毫不客氣地猛力往上頂。

「啊！」

史蒂夫操開巴奇的力量大得讓巴奇被撞得幾乎往上跳了一下，忍不住仰起頭因突如其來的衝擊發出了高亢的尖叫，接下來史蒂夫就開始了一連串激烈的抽插，將巴奇操得渾身抽搐，顫抖不已。

「啊、啊……嗚……嗯啊……啊！」

由於體位的因素，再加上自身重量，史蒂夫每一次的進出都能輕易地頂入深處，被堅挺的火熱肉棒摩擦而過的強烈快感讓巴奇舒服得無法克制自己淫蕩的呻吟，並忘情地扭動著腰，只為讓史蒂夫能更加用力地撞入自己體內，特別是那令自己渾身酥麻的敏感點。

劇烈的喘息呻吟、肉體的拍擊聲及交合處激烈摩擦的水聲響徹整間臥室，史蒂夫除了不斷大力頂撞著巴奇的內部外，還抓著巴奇抽搐的腰，不時用自身的慾望在因快感而痙攣的內部碾壓按摩。

極度敏感的柔軟內壁被堅硬的粗熱磨蹭著的快感幾乎讓巴奇瘋狂，緊抓著史蒂夫的背在超乎想像的強烈快感中胡亂搖頭，不斷哭喊著這個帶給他瘋狂快感的男人的名字，「啊……啊……史蒂……夫……史蒂……嗚嗚……」

沒有多久，巴奇就在史蒂夫的抽插下繃緊了身子射了出來。

然而史蒂夫就像是永不覺得疲累，即使在巴奇被操到高潮之後，史蒂夫也只是遵從著巴奇方才的要求，變換著各種姿勢，激烈地幹著巴奇。

「嗚……嗯……史蒂……嗯……嗚……啊……嗚、嗚嗚……夠了……我不行了……」

直到巴奇被操得已經全身酥軟無力，再也忍不住啜泣著哀求，史蒂夫才終於在巴奇的體內解放。

才剛解凍不到一天就被瘋狂操幹的巴奇只能躺在床上急促喘著氣。

在史蒂夫帶著巴奇到浴室裡去清理出來後他已經累壞了，因為史蒂夫又在浴室裡狠狠地操了他一頓，雖然也算是巴奇自己主動誘惑的。

所以一躺在床上，儘管之前睡了很久，巴奇還是馬上就陷入了昏昏欲睡的狀態。

史蒂夫溫柔地將巴奇擁入懷中，輕輕地按摩著他的腰，兩人安安靜靜地躺了一會後，巴奇忽然開口。

「史蒂夫……我還有些事想做，在那些事都結束之後，我們一起到世界各地去旅遊吧。」

巴奇心裡明白他跟史蒂夫如今都成了通緝犯，要不是帝查拉認為他們是無辜的受害者願意將他們收留在瓦干達，他們只要一出瓦干達恐怕就會遭到各方拘捕，所以他所說的幾乎是無法實現的夢想。

「我們可以一邊在當地打工一邊旅行世界各地，」但史蒂夫幾乎是馬上就點頭，並毫不猶豫地說著幾乎跟夢中一樣的話，而接下來的話語就像是一句承諾，「不管多久，一定會有那麼一天。」

巴奇發自內心地笑了起來，輕聲回道：「一定。」

躺在史蒂夫胸前，聽著他那強而有力的心跳聲，巴奇閉上了雙眼，在心中刻劃著他們的未來藍圖。

也許未來還有更多的坎坷，但從今天開始，他們每天都能夠陪在對方身邊，牽著彼此的手，並肩走在相同的道路上。

不論發生什麼，他們都會一起面對一切。

這世界上再也沒有比這更幸福的事了。

 

 

 

 

 

 

＿＿＿

 

 

ＨＡＰＰＹＥＮＤ！

關於巴奇落海後被史蒂夫撿走後發生的0.5因為有半強制表現（大概就是巴奇其實有先醒來過一次，但那時還沒完全恢復所以劇烈反抗史蒂夫沒辦法只好用蠻力壓制巴奇，然後巴奇不聽話地扭動著身體，史蒂夫忍不住起了反應，巴奇居然伸手去挑釁史蒂夫，於是……）會直接收錄在特典本子中，就不發表了


End file.
